


Frozen

by TheWhiteLily



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Conquers All, Madness, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-03
Updated: 2006-03-03
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: When life becomes unendurable and you can't face going on, there is only one thing left to do…





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Yes is a pleasant country". Thanks to Blue Yeti for making me break up my long sentences.

Her face was pale, she was sure.

( _Pale as death, pale as frozen flesh._ )

"And…" she asked, forcing the words out through nerveless lips, "and… what about _Timmy_?"

Her words were but a breath, but a whisper in the vaulted entrance hall of Fowl Manor, swallowed up by the echos of generations past, staring down at her from the walls out of cold blue eyes.

( _Cold, like the Arctic Ocean; blue, like the frozen blood of a drowned man; cold, blue, like the staring gaze of a blue eyed corpse._ )

Butler tried to break it gently, eyes red with his own loss, but she already knew the answer, and she didn't want to hear it.

She clutched her ears, trying to stop the words from getting in, but they were already inside her mind. They hammered against her skull, trying to get out, trying to get in, like insects scratching in her brain; they were trying to make her believe it – and it wasn't true, it wasn't true, it couldn't be _true_!

(No, no, no,no,nonono _nononoNONONONO!_ )

"GET OUT!" she shrieked, beating at her ears. Hanks of hair tore from its elaborate coif as she thrashed at the air around her, trying to stop them from getting to her. The confused iron grip on her arms tightened as she struggled against it. "Go away! I can hear you, I can hear you, _I can HEAR YOU!_ "

And then Timmy was there, he was _there_ , in his fine suit and the blue silk tie she had bought him for their wedding day – and his blue eyes weren't cold, they were laughing – and his skin wasn't frozen pale, it was flushed with joy – and he didn't say no, he said I do, I do, _I do_ …

( _Yes!_ )

Angeline fell.


End file.
